


Falling leaves

by Spaceprincealenko



Series: Shenko fall drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Shenko fall drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905505
Kudos: 3





	Falling leaves

"Mommy! Look what I found!" Ashley called out as she ran over to Lily who was throwing a ball for their dog from her spot on the deck. 

"It's not another bug is it?" Few things scared Lily, bugs being one of those things.

Ashley giggled "No, it's a leaf."

"A leaf?"

"Yeah!" Ashley held out the bright red leaf she was holding "It matches your hair mommy."

Lily picked up Ashley and set her on her lap "That it does, it's very pretty."

"You're prettier mommy."

Lily kissed her head "I don't know I think you're much prettier."

Ashley hugged her mother and they sat in comfortable silence, their dog walking up the steps and laying down next to them "Hey mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I miss daddy."

"I know baby girl me too." Being away from him was less than ideal but she knew better than anyone it came with the territory and they'd been apart before on top of that, but this was the first time he'd been away on a mission since Ashley had been born. While she was proud of him for getting promoted and as happy as Kaidan was about it she knew he hated being away from their daughter as much as Ashley hated him being gone.

"When will he be back."

"Just a couple more months, he said he'd call tonight though."

"Okay…"

"I know it's not the same." Ashley was silent "Are you mad at Daddy for being gone?" She had friends whose spouses and kids were mad at them for being off on missons all the time, while she understood it she didn't find it fair, until now.

"No…."

"Promise? We won't be mad if you are."

"I promise." Wrex ran down the steps and over to try to catch the leaves that started falling "Wrex is silly."

"At least he's not chasing squirrels this time." Lily shuddered thinking about the time he dragged a dead one inside, she wasn't squeamish but disposing of a squirrel corpse and trying to hide it from her daughter was much harder alone. 

Ashley hopped off her lap and ran over to wrex, chasing the leaves with him. Lily laughed and snapped a picture with her omni-tool, sending it to Kaidan. Lily leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky, he was a war veteran so there wasn't much that he hadn't already seen before but she still worried. Kaidan had expressed he wanted to stay on earth especially now that they had Ashley but you go where the military tells you to go and she knew he loved his job as much as he loved them and asking him to retire wouldn't be fair. 

Lily sighed and slowly stood up, retiring wasn't ideal for her either but being crushed by the Citadel didn't leave her body in great shape even with all the therapy. Lily stretched and walked down the steps and over to Ashley, who ran over and hugged her legs "When daddy gets back can we go to the park and look at leaves with him?"

"Of course, daddy will love that."

"Good, I hope he gets back soon." 

Lily sighed and ran her fingers through Ashley's hair "Me too baby girl."


End file.
